Monster dan Kutu
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Monster tinggal didalam rumah kutu? Seperti itulah yang dialami Shizuo dengan Izaya, padahal mereka saling membenci bukan? Bisakah mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu atap?—Fail at summary, hiksu/Genre : Humor, Hurt-Comfort, Romance/IzayaxFem!Shizuo—Fem!ShizuoxIzaya/ [Chapter 4 UPDATE!] / Mind to RnR? XD
1. Perawalan

_Tak tak tak tak!_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Simon?"

"Hmm.."

_Tak tak tak tak!_

"Jangan bergumam saja dong, aku sedang butuh bantuanmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu, coba dulu mengikutinya dia, Shizuo. Mungkin kau akan terbiasa.."

_Tak tak tak!_

"Terbiasa apanya! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengannya!"

_CTAK!_

Pemuda berkulit hitam gelap itu menghentikan kegiatannya—memotong sesuatu—lalu menatap seorang bersurai kuning yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil memasang wajah frustasi. "Shizuo, aku bilang 'coba dulu' kan? Makanlah _sushi_, ini adalah yang terbaik!" ujar pemuda yang bernama Simon, sang pemilik kedua _restaurant Russian Sushi_ di Ikebukuro.

Sekarang, Shizuo—laki-laki berambut kuning yang kusebutkan tadi—mengambil satu _sushi_ di piring kayu dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hei, hei jangan menangis, hanya karena masalah ini" Simon gelagapan berusaha membuat Shizuo berhenti menangis. Bagaimana tidak gelagapan? Baru kali ini pemuda terkuat di Ikebukuro menangis! Beruntung tidak dilihat banyak orang.

Tiba-tiba kursi melayang kearah pemilik restoran itu, untung saja tangan besarnya langsung menghentikan 'kegiatan melayang' sang kursi, kalau hancur seisinya? Bisa-bisa meledak tempat itu. "Aku tidak menangis gara-gara itu!", "Shizuo.. Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya kemudian dengan suara tetap datar.

"Gara-gara bawang bombay yang kau sediakan untukku!"

.

.

.

**D**isclaimer : **D**U**R**A**R**A**R**A! selalu punya Narita Ryohgo-_san_. SELALU punya dia, kalau punya saya berisap-siaplah Shizu-chan dan Izaya ku persatukan! #dilempar sendal

**W**a**rn**i**n**g, w**a**rn**i**n**g**! : sedikit bumbu OOC, alur engga jelas, Humor fail?, IzayaxShizuo

Don't Like, Don't Read ya :3

.

.

.

**Monster dan Kutu**

. . .

Kesialan Shizuo yang pertama datang pada hari dimana dia pulang bekerja (menjadi bodyguard Tom). Rumahnya sudah hancur berantak bersama isinya hanya karena pohon besar tumbang didepan rumahnya. Merasa kesal karena telah menghancurkan tempat tinggal tercintanya, Shizuo mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya dan menghajar pohon tersebut. Ya, sebuah pohon.

Setelah satu jam mengamuk kepada sang pohon yang sudah terbagi-bagi dan siap dijual kepada tukang bangunan, dia membawa potongan balok kayu itu ke kuli bangunan terdekat. Nampaknya, Shizuo akan berubah profesi menjadi tukang kayu.

Eh, mengapa saya tiba-tiba merinding? S-sial.. yang bercerita menyeleweng lagi. Baiklah saya ulangi daripada harus kena _vending machine_ dari sebelah kanan saya..

Satu jam dirinya melampiaskan emosi kepada pohon malang tersebut, kini Shizuo mondar-mandir didepan rumah hancurnya. "_Kuso.. kuso.._ aku harus apa setelah ini!?"

"—eh? Shizu-_chan_ kasihan ya~"

Seketika, kaki Shizuo berhenti. Dialihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang menegurnya tadi—lebih tepatnya mengejek atau menghina? Atau meledek? ARGH! Sudahlah semua artinya sama kok!

_Back to the story.._

Pemuda berpakaian bartender itu langsung tahu siapa yang melontarkan ejekan disertai suara riang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Izaya Orihara. Sang kutu yang selalu mengetahui keberadaannya, apa yang dilakukannya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Izaya, saat ini aku tidak ada niat untuk—"

"Aku tahu kok!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin membantumu, Shizu-_chan_~"

Shizuo pun kebingungan, tidak biasanya Izaya baik meski nada bicaranya sedikit menyebalkan. "Aku bisa menyediakan kamar sebelahku yang masih kosong untukmu. Yah, itu pun kalau kau mau tinggal bersamaku, bagaimana~?" lanjut Izaya.

Melihat sang bartender masih diam tanda berpikir, Izaya tertawa, "Datang saja ke apartemenku, _jaa matta ne_!". Setelah kalimat itu berakhir, laki-laki berjaket bulu itu menghilang.

Shizuo hanya membatin, bingung mengapa kutu tengik itu mau menyediakan tempat untuknya? Atau jangan-jangan dia punya siasat? Yang penting dia harus mencari tempat tinggal bersama orang lain.

_**Apartement Shinra..**_

"Tidak bisa Shizuo, aku mengerti keadaanmu tapi.. disini sudah ada ayahku dan Celty" kata pemuda berjas dokter serta berkacamata setelah ditanyai _'apa-aku-bisa-tinggal-ditempatmu?'_ dan tentunya setelah di ceritakan bagaimana nasib yang menimpa rumah tercinta Shizuo.

_**Apartement Kida..**_

"B-Begitu ya, Shizuo-_san_.. t-tapi r-ranjang hanya satu d-dan tidak ada sofa.." Kida tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan sang bartender malang. "Yah sudah, tapi kenapa cara bicaramu begini?" tanya si bartender. Ternyata dia sama penasarannya dengan author yang bingung karena Kida seperti itu.

"_i-iie_.._ nande mo_.."

Shizuo pun pamit pergi dan saat dia berdiri didepan pintu apartement, tampaklah raut wajahnya yang berpikir. _'Mungkin dia takut padaku ya?'_, kemudian dia mengangkat bahu, memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

. . .

Sudah berjam-jam dia pergi ke tempat orang yang ia kenali—Shinra, Kida, Mikado, Kadota—tapi jawabannya sama "tidak bisa". Mau sewa apartement lain untuk sementara, dia tidak punya cukup uang. Pinjam uang kepada Tom? Dia saja membantu bossnya itu untuk menagih uang, masa yang menagih ditagih balik? Kan tidak lucu..

Dia pun berjalan dengan arah tak tentu. Rokok yang menjadi candu kesehariannya itu sudah habis terhisap, sampai-sampai ia juga tidak sadar bahwa yang sekarang dihisapnya adalah ibu jarinya sendiri.

_Tep!_

"Ah, Shizuo.. mau makan _sushi_? Enak sekali loh. Ada telur ikan yang masih segar!" terdengarlah suara datar siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Simon. Kedua kaki Shizuo telah berada di depan restoran _Russian Sushi _ ternyata. "Simon, bisa kah aku berbicara denganmu didalam?" Shizuo tahu kalau penyebar pamflet itu tidak punya rumah atau kamar apartement, karena dia tinggal dengan rekan kerjanya. Tentu saja Shizuo hanya ingin meminta pendapat kepada Simon.

Mengapa harus Simon? Kan yang lain ada? Haah, jawabannya hanya author dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu..

.

.

.

"Maaf kalau bawang bombaynya kebanyakan. Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tidak ada tempat tinggal Shizuo, apa kau mau tidur dijalanan?" tanya Simon lagi setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'lempar-tangkap' barang direstorannya. "Huft, baiklah akan kucoba tinggal dengan kutu tengik itu untuk sementara.."

Setelah tidak ada harapan lain, Shizuo membayar _sushi_, pamit dan berjalan menuju apartement Izaya.

Tanpa sadar, ada yang melihat gerak-gerik bartender itu sedari tadi. Sosok itu berdiri diatas atap dan menyeringai di bawah sinar rembulan. "Aku tahu kau akan pergi ketempatku, Shizu-_chan_.. Hehehe~". Sesegera lah dia menghilang dan pergi ketempat tujuan yang sama dengan pemuda yang diamatinya tadi.

.

.

_To be continued_

. . .

**Review**, _min'na_? :3


	2. Tempat baru, Penghuni baru?

_**Preview**_

"_Maaf kalau bawang bombaynya kebanyakan. Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tidak ada tempat tinggal Shizuo, apa kau mau tidur dijalanan?" tanya Simon lagi setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'lempar-tangkap' barang direstorannya. "Huft, baiklah akan kucoba tinggal dengan kutu tengik itu untuk sementara.."_

_Setelah tidak ada harapan lain, Shizuo membayar sushi, pamit dan berjalan menuju apartement Izaya._

_Tanpa sadar, ada yang melihat gerak-gerik bartender itu sedari tadi. Sosok itu berdiri diatas atap dan menyeringai di bawah sinar rembulan. "Aku tahu kau akan pergi ketempatku, Shizu-chan.. Hehehe~". Sesegera lah dia menghilang dan pergi ketempat tujuan yang sama dengan pemuda yang diamatinya tadi._

.

.

**D**isclaimer : **D**U**R**A**R**A**R**A! selalu punya Narita Ryohgo-_san_. SELALU punya dia, kalau punya saya bersiap-siaplah Shizu-chan dan Izaya ku persatukan! #dilempar sendal

**W**a**rn**i**n**g, w**a**rn**i**n**g**! : sedikit bumbu OOC, alur engga jelas, Humor fail?, IzayaxShizuo

Gomen kalau ada alur yang sama atau pun jenis yang sama, maklumi OwQd

Don't Like, Don't Read! :3

.

.

.

**Monster dan Kutu**

**CHAPTER II. **Tempat Baru, Penghuni baru?

. . .

Dengan ragu-ragu, pemuda bartender itu memasuki apartement megah tepat berada didepannya. Kalau boleh jujur dia memang enggan untuk tinggal disitu, apa lagi itu adalah markas musuhnya sendiri. Sekarang Shizuo—yang disebut pemuda bartender—mendapati lantai bawah di tempat itu sangat elegan, mulai dari perabotan, penataan benda-benda, maupun suasananya.

_Sling!_

"Selamat datang, Shizu-_chan~_". Dileher Shizuo sudah tertempel benda perak dingin, sebaiknya dia tidak bergerak kalau ingin anggota tubuhnya selamat. "Hmm, jadi setiap hari kita akan begini?" suara berat menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan. "Hehe~ Kuharap begitu. Senangnya mempunyai teman baru dirumahku~" Izaya pun melipat pisau kesayangannya itu dan memasukkan kekantungnya.

**Shizuo's POV**

Entah mengapa, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencakari tubuh pemuda kurus dihadapannya ini. Nada bicaranya menyebalkan sekali! Hanya kata 'membunuh yang ada didalam pikiranku sekarang'. Lihat saja kau, Izaya! Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengusirku jika aku membuatmu cidera atau apapun! Kau kira aku tidak bisa tinggal di jalan Ikebukuro ini!? Aku bisa saja tidak tidur setiap hari karena tidak ada ru—

—eh?

Kalau aku bisa tinggal di jalan, kenapa aku mau saja tinggal disini?

"Oi, Shizu-_chan_~ Kamarmu terletak disebelah kamarku, berarti di sini~!" ucapan si _flea _itu membuyarkan lamunanku. ARGH! AKU KAN BELUM MENDAPATKAN JAWABAN ATAS PERKATAANKU TADI!?

Aku hanya mendecih sambil mengikutinya, tumben sekali aku bisa menahan emosi bila bersamanya. Dia memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku dan otomatis aku mengikutinya. Kunyalakan rokok yang menjadi benda penenangku. Huft, sabar.. Shizuo.. sabar, "—Jangan merokok sembarangan, Shizu-_chan_.. Kau membuat ruangan ini menjadi bau nikotin"

_Twich! _

G-grrrr… aku ingin sekali meremukkan kutu brengsek itu! Padahal dia selalu bekerja ditempat orang-orang yang mengasup rokok, kenapa sekarang dia melarangku! Lihat! Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan sangat menyebalkan!

Kuangkat meja disebelahku, tapi sebelum aku melemparnya tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Sebenarnya mau anak ini apa sih? Eh, tunggu.. Dia memelukku?

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, Shizu-_chan_~ Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu~" ujar Izaya dengan seringaian khasnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan bersenang-senang, hah?" balasku dengan suara garang seperti biasa, dia malah membelai leherku, membuatku bergidik ditiap sentuhan jarinya.

"Hei!" ku letakkan meja yang hampir menjadi 'korban' dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Izaya, dia hanya tertawa keras. "Menyebalkan sekali! Sudahlah, biarkan aku istirahat!"

"Begitu kah caramu meminta~?"

Tanpa mengiraukan perkataannya aku merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Ranjang itu sangat besar ukurannya daripada punyaku yang dulu. Izaya pun keluar setelah aku menutup mataku; dilihat dari bunyi tutupan pintu yang sedikit nyaring.

'_Apa dia tinggal disini sendirian?'_ tanya ku dalam hati. Kalau dia pun tinggal sendirian, aku harus apa? Dan lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Cish..

Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja!

**Normal POV**

Disisi lain, Izaya hanya tersenyum puas. "Shizu -_chan_, kau membuat semuanya makin menarik". Dilangkahkannya satu pion _'king'_ di papan caturnya.

. . .

Tepatnya pukul enam pagi, Shizuo membuka matanya dan tersadar akan sekitar. Dia menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda ex-bartender itu berusaha tidak membuat keributan dengan Izaya yang sudah menolongnya.

Shizuo baik 'kan?

Kakinya melangkah ke dapur dan segera membuat makan pagi. Peralatan dapur itu pun lengkap sekali, mulai dari kompor berserta oven dibawahnya, berbagai lemari dengan banyak bahan makanan, kulkas tiga pintu, panci, sudip berbagai macam (kayu, plastik, dan besi), dan alat yang disukainya. Golok.

Setelah dia bergumam pelan—tanda berpikir akan memasak apa—dia mengambil semua alat dapuryang akan diperlukan beserta bahan-bahannya.

_Skip Time.._

Tiga belas menit sudah terlewat. Dua piring _Omelet Rice _diiringi saus yang terpapar diatasnya sudah jadi.

Berhubung dia juga tahu dimana kamar Izaya, jadi sekalian saja dia bawakan sarapan itu keruangannya. Dan apa yang didapati Shizuo? Pemuda raven itu tertidur pulas diatas lantai, tepat didepan meja komputernya.

Shizuo pun menghela nafas dan menaruh sarapan Izaya dimeja lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hey! Apa kau tidak punya hati, Shizuo? Membiarkan si kurus itu tergeletak dilantai dingin? Apa lagi suhu _AC_ di kamar itu tinggi, dan—

Pintu ruangan ditutup, iris merah itu terbuka, rupanya Shizuo tahu Izaya hanya pura-pura tidur. Dia hanya senyum-senyum sambil menghampiri sarapannya dengan lompatan kecil disetiap langkahnya. Hoo.. ternyata dia ini licik juga ya. Eh? Apa author telat tahu kalau Izaya memang licik?

"Hehe, Shizu-_chan _baik deh~"

"Aku mendengarmu, kutu.."

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarku~ Uke-ku kan memang baik!"

_BRAAKK!_

"Apa kau bilang!? Uke?!"

Para readers bisa membayangkan suasana mencekam diruangan itu kan? Keadaan pintu kamar rusak didobrak kaki Shizuo, Izaya yang tengah melahap sarapannya dengan santai pun hanya tersenyum melihat orang yang tadi ia sebut 'uke' itu mengamuk lagi.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau tidak terima ya dibilang uke?" ujar Izaya, sekali lagi dengan tenangnya. Bagaikan sedang menghadapi semut yang marah-marah karena koloninya diinjak. "Kau mengajakku main, hah!? Apa maksudmu dengan uke, aku lebih kuat dibandingmu! Berarti kau lah yang uke, I-ZA-YA!"

"Hoo~ jadi kau terima permainan seme-uke ini?"

_Krik.. krikk.. krik.._

Ruangan itu menjadi senyap sedetik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Izaya. Shizuo hanya mematung karena telah menganggap dirinya seme _(memang dasarnya author setuju kalau Shizuo adalah seme)_. "Cih, _urusai_!", "Jadi kau mau lari begitu saja dari pertanyaanku tadi?"

Yak, bisa dipastikan kesabaran Shizuo habis ludes.

"AKU TERIMA! DAN AKU ADALAH SEME MU, MENGERTI!?"

"Oooh~ baiklah, papa~ kapan kita buat anak?"

Sekali lagi, Shizuo hanya bisa diam. Dia sudah palak menghadapi yang satu ini, memangnya bisa apa Izaya hamil dan melahirkan anak!? "—Tenang saja, aku akan meminta bantuan Shinra kalau kau setuju kita punya anak~" ujar laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, seolah membaca pikiran Shizuo.

"I-ZAAA-YAAAAAA!"

Teriakan nyaring itu menggema diseluruh sudut apartement Izaya dan hampir terdengar diluar gedung megah itu.

.

.

_To be continued _

. . .

**-Balasan Review, **_**Arigatou**_** atas semua reviewnya!-**

**[Misachin : eh no romance? zannen.. ayo lanjut, update soon!] **_Tunggu saja romance dichapter selanjutnya XD _**[NaRin RinRin : LANJUT LANJUT LANJUT! FAST UPDATE, NE! #stop pke capslock woi! Ok, sekian XD #review apaan ini] **_Ini sudah dilanjut kok~ hati-hati capslocknya jebol! _**[ShizayaLovers : UPDATE! ayoooo XDD] **_okee! _**[Orihara psyce : Lanjutannya maaanaaaaaa *gigitheadshet] **_anda beruntung karena reviewnya bertepatan dengan update selanjutnya, hahaha XD_

. . .

_Next Chapter_

"Kubuktikan kalau aku seme!"

"Hey, kau percaya yang namanya cinta?"

"Apa-apaan ini, hah!? Siapa yang bawa mereka kesini?!"

. . .


	3. Seme atau Uke

_**Preview**_

"_Kenapa, hm? Kau tidak terima ya dibilang uke?" ujar Izaya, sekali lagi dengan tenangnya. Bagaikan sedang menghadapi semut yang marah-marah karena koloninya diinjak. "Kau mengajakku main, hah!? Apa maksudmu dengan uke, aku lebih kuat dibandingmu! Berarti kau lah yang uke, I-ZA-YA!"_

"_Hoo~ jadi kau terima permainan seme-uke ini?"_

_Krik.. krikk.. krik.._

_Ruangan itu menjadi senyap sedetik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Izaya. Shizuo hanya mematung karena telah menganggap dirinya seme (memang dasarnya author setuju kalau Shizuo adalah seme). "Cih, urusai!", "Jadi kau mau lari begitu saja dari pertanyaanku tadi?"_

_Yak, bisa dipastikan kesabaran Shizuo habis ludes._

"_AKU TERIMA! DAN AKU ADALAH SEME MU, MENGERTI!?"_

"_Oooh~ baiklah, papa~ kapan kita buat anak?"_

_Sekali lagi, Shizuo hanya bisa diam. Dia sudah palak menghadapi yang satu ini, memangnya bisa apa Izaya hamil dan melahirkan anak!? "—Tenang saja, aku akan meminta bantuan Shinra kalau kau setuju kita punya anak~" ujar laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, seolah membaca pikiran Shizuo._

"_I-ZAAA-YAAAAAA!"_

_Teriakan nyaring itu menggema diseluruh sudut apartement Izaya dan hampir terdengar diluar gedung megah itu._

**.**

**.**

**D**isclaimer : **D**U**R**A**R**A**R**A! selalu punya Narita Ryohgo-_san_. SELALU punya dia, kalau punya saya bersiap-siaplah Shizu-chan dan Izaya ku persatukan! #dilempar sendal

**W**a**rn**i**n**g, w**a**rn**i**n**g**! : sedikit bumbu OOC, alur engga jelas, Humor fail?, IzayaxShizuo

Gomen kalau ada alur yang sama atau pun jenis yang sama, maklumi OwQd

Don't Like, Don't Read! :3

.

.

.

**Monster dan Kutu**

**CHAPTER III. **Seme dan Uke

. . .

**Izaya's POV**

_Ukh, ini sudah pagi ya? Aku malas sekali membuka mata.. tapi, apa ini yang melingkar di pinggangku?_

Segeralah kubuka mata dengan kantuk masih menyergap. Hanya untuk memastikan kok apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku tadi, "—UWAAAAHHH!" spontan teriakkan ku keluar melihat Shizu-_chan _disebelahku dengan semua bagian tubuhnya tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun dan ternyata kondisiku juga sama.

"EH, ADA AP—WAAKH!"

_BRUK, BRUAGH!_

Sungguh keadaan yang memalukan, Shizu-_chan_ terjatuh dari ranjang dan aku berada diatasnya karena tertarik oleh tangannya tadi. _A-apa semalam aku melakukan 'itu' dengannya!?_

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Izaya?! Teriak pagi-pagi seperti ini!" pemuda yang kini ada dibawahku hanya marah-marah, aku masih saja berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. "O-oi, Shizu-_chan_, kemarin siapa yang jadi seme..?" aku bertanya dengan suara ragu; takut akan apa yang kupikirkan terjadi..

"Aku yang menjadi seme, dan KAU yang jadi uke-ku" jawabnya kemudian dengan menekankan kata 'kau' dan aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. _P-padahal aku yang menantangnya!_. "Aku tidak terima! Kau pasti menggunakan cara curang!" aku tahu perkataanku tadi salah, tapi kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi ukeeeeee!

**Normal's POV**

Izaya pun berdiri dengan cepat dan memakai bajunya yang tercecer dilantai, "Aku tidak terima pokoknya kita gunakan cara lain selain itu!"

"Tidak bisa, sekali aku menang tetap saja kan? Aku lebih hebat darimu, I-ZA-YA" Shizuo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kembali mengingat kejadian malam melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' bersamanya.

_**Flashback..**_

_Izaya hanya tertawa melihat Shizuo yang sudah kesal sampai puncak. Tapi tawa itu terhenti saat pemuda bersurai raven itu dihempaskan keranjang. "S-shizu-chan? Hey, aku hanya bercanda! K-kau mau apa! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Izaya menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah diikat ditepi ranjang, "Kubuktikan kalau aku seme!"._

"_S-Shi_—_uumnnhh..!"_

_Belum sempat teriakan keluar lagi, bibir Izaya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh bibir Shizuo. Merasa sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, Izaya hanya pasrah meladeni lidah Shizuo yang mulai menyeruak masuk untuk mengajak lidah miliknya 'bermain'. Tidak butuh waktu lama ciuman itu itu terlepas, karena dua insan yang kini akan memulai permainannya sudah membutuhkan pasokan oksigen._

"_Kau akan jadi milikku, Izaya.." dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja dengan adegan panas menyelimuti suasana dikamar itu._

_**End of flashback..**_

"—Atau kau mau kupraktekkan lagi, hm?" Izaya yang tadinya meremat-remat rambutnya tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri. "K-kan sudah kubilang! Kita pakai cara lain selain itu!" ternyata dia masih tidak ingin kalah, Shizuo hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Izaya, "Jadi apa?"…

. . .

…"Hom-pim-pah!"

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Izaya? Aku sudah menang berkali-kali" ujar Shizuo setelah melihat tangannya membuat simbol gunting dan tangan Izaya simbol kertas. "Sudahlah, terima saja kekalahanmu, kutu!". Mengingat Shizuo akan mengamuk bila dia begini terus Izaya akhirnya pasrah menerima dirinya sebagai 'uke'

"Dan aku yang tentukan berapa anak kita" perkataan Shizuo itu mengagetkan Izaya, ternyata dia menerima ucapannya waktu itu. Untuk kali inilah Izaya tidak bisa tenang menghadapi Shizuo, dia selalu kalang kabut memikirkan kejadian semalam. Apa lagi mengingat dia akan meminta bantuan Shinra untuk membantu 'membuat anak' mereka.

. . .

"Wah, wah~ ternyata kalian berani juga ya melakukan itu dan sekarang kalian akan benar-benar menjadi orang tua" ujar Shinra dengan suara girang. Entah girang atau menyebalkan—menurut Shizuo—yang penting kedatangan mereka kesini bukan untuk memunculkan adegan 'lempar-melempar'.

Izaya hanya menunduk sambil menjelaskan Shizuo yang hanya ingin mempunyai dua anak. "Baiklah, kalian sudah memberikan gen masing-masing, tinggal menunggu waktu saja" kata Shinra sambil melihat kertas-kertas coretannya, bisa dibilang kertas penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang akan digunakan pada alat ajaibnya. Mereka berdua memutuskan akan pulang setelah Shinra mengurus masalah gen-gen sampai selesai.

Diruangan lain, Celty tertawa geli melihat pesan dari teman-teman _chat_ nya yang kaget sekaligus kebingungan.

**Bacula : **HEEEE!? Seton-_san, _ kau tidak bercanda bukan?

**Saika : **I-ini terlalu aneh untuk dibicarakan.. Kita ganti topik saja..

**Seton : **nee nee~ jangan takut-takut begitu, Saika-_chan_. Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan tidak ada bergabung kok dalam chat ini~

**Saika : **tapi.. kalau mereka menyamar dan memperhatikan diam-diam perbincangan ini bagaimana?

**Tanaka Taro : **Benar juga yang dikatakan Saika..

—_**Kanra **__telah memasuki ruang obrolan._

**Kanra : **Hola hola! Sedang membicarakan apa~?

**Bacula : **Kau ini berisik sekali, Kanra!

**Kanra : **Ayolah~ kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?

**Bacula : **_Urusai!_

**Tanaka Taro : **_Ano_.. S-sudah dulu untuk hari ini, aku ada urusan! _Jaa_ _ne_!

**Seton : **Cepat sekali? Baiklah, _jaa_!

**Bacula : **_Jaa!_

—_**Tanaka Taro **__telah meninggalkan ruang obrolan._

**Kanra : **Memangnya kalian sedang apa sih? Kanra-_chan _ingin tahu~

**Seton : **Aku cuma memberi tahu pada mereka semua kalau monster terkuat di Ikebukuro ini telah berkeluarga dengan seseorang yang terkenal di Ikebukuro juga

**Saika : **Seton-_san_, sebaiknya dilihat dulu perkembangannya..

**Bacula : **tapi, kalau yang dikatakan Seton benar, monster yang disebut itu Shizuo Heiwajima kan? Dan siapa orang yang terkenal di Ikebukuro?

**Seton : **Coba saja tebak dulu!

**Kanra : **Izaya Orihara

—_**Kanra **__telah meninggalkan ruang obrolan_

**Saika : **eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia pergi?

**Seton : **_Sugoi ne_! yang dikatakan Kanra tepat sekali loh!

**Bacula : **A-APAAA!?

**Seton : **Kau tidak percaya, Bacula-_san_? Lihat saja nanti apa jadinya Ikebukuro. Pasti akan damai~

**Saika : **J-jadi Izaya-_san_ berkeluarga dengan Heiwajima-_san_? Mereka sesama jenis, Seton-_san_.. itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

**Seton : **Hey, kau percaya yang namanya cinta?

**Bacula : **Tentu saja!

**Saika : **Y-ya.. aku percaya. Tapi, apa hubungannya?

**Seton : **Cinta itu tidak memandang jenis. Kalau sudah tertanam benih cinta mau bagaimana lagi?

. . .

Keesokan paginya, Izaya hanya cengo melihat banyak botol berisi susu putih didepan apartementnya kemudian mengangkat satu rak botol susu itu kedalam. Rupanya dia ingin menyamai kekuatannya dengan Shizuo.

Sedangkan sang pembuat ulah—yang memesan susu—baru bangun dari mimpinya. "Shizu-_chan_!" tukas Izaya setelah menaruh benda laknat itu dihadapan Shizuo, yang dipanggil hanya menengadahkan kepalanya. "Apa-apaan ini, hah!? Siapa yang bawa mereka kesini?!" lanjut si pemilik iris merah.

"Izaya, sadarlah botol itu benda bukan manusia. Kenapa kau menyebutnya 'mereka'?" balas Shizuo tenang sambil meminum salah satu isi botolnya. "Itu tidak penting! Pokoknya jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau juga harus minum susu dan lain kali jangan sok kuat mengangkat barang berat seperti ini, nah minum satu!" ujar Shizuo, mengambil satu botol dan melemparnya dengan cepat kearah Izaya. "Tidak mau! Aku malas minum susu!", "Minum sendiri atau kuminumkan dengan cara lain!"

Kata terakhir Shizuo menggema dipikiran Izaya dan kemudian dia cepat-cepat meminum cairan putih itu kalau tidak mau mendapat masalah. Bisa-bisa, bukti bahwa Izaya adalah uke akan terkilas kembali 'kan? _(dengan cara 'itu' loh!)_

Shizuo hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Izaya yang stress. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah ya, Shinra menelponku semalam dan bertanya. Yah pertanyaan itu ditujukan padamu, tapi berhubung kau sudah tidur duluan kuputuskan untuk menyampaikannya besok pagi."

Mendengar itu, Izaya menoleh dan mengganti ekspresi stressnya menjadi penasaran.

"Apaan?"

"Kau mau merasakan hamil atau tidak?"

.

.

_To be continued _

_._

_._

. . .

**A/N : **Saya kelamaan update! XD Kali ini agak sedikit kacau jalan ceritanya ya? Akan kuusahakan sebaikmungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Oh iya, untuk bagian next chapternya saya ganti dengan judul selanjutnya saja ya! XDD

**-Balasan Review, **_**Arigatou**_** atas semua reviewnya!-**

**[Misachin : ****bwahaha mudah banget dihasut, tipikal Shizuo. aw, ngaku jadi Seme-nya Izaya nih? Hehe kalau teriak kayak gitu readers juga bisa teriak kegirangan nihh x3 duh jangan bilang kalau rate-nya bakal naik? tapi aku setuju kalau ada adegan rate M 'kok! xD update soon!] **_Doakan saja bakal naik ratingnya, hahaha XD _**[NaRin RinRin : Ayo bikin izaya b*nt*n*!#hoi jga bhasanya! Bikin ank yg bnyk yak!#inget KB #plak Ok review saya g' genah lg Update soon, ne?] **_hoho, saya mengerti maksud anda. Lihat saja chapter selanjutnya :3 _**[Orihara psyche : Eehhh? Jadi bahas seme uke? Eh eh eh Ayoohhhh keluarkan psyche n' delic dari perut mommy Izaya. .. .] **_ikuti saja chapter depan~ _**[FujoFujoshiLUV : wkwkwkwk, Izaya emang seneng banget buat jengkel shizuo kayaknya bakal naik ratingnya ya? jangan lupa buat lemon nya! LANJUTTTTT!]**_itu benar, hehe. Akan saya pikirkan buat lemonnya!_

. . .

NEXT : Shōnen

. . .

May I have your REVIEW again? :)


	4. Shonen

_**Preview**_

_Shizuo hanya menghela nafas melihat ekspresi Izaya yang stress. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah ya, Shinra menelponku semalam dan bertanya. Yah pertanyaan itu ditujukan padamu, tapi berhubung kau sudah tidur duluan kuputuskan untuk menyampaikannya besok pagi."_

_Mendengar itu, Izaya menoleh dan mengganti ekspresi stressnya menjadi penasaran._

"_Apaan?"_

"_Kau mau merasakan hamil atau tidak?"_

.

.

**D**isclaimer : **D**U**R**A**R**A**R**A! selalu punya Narita Ryohgo-_san_. SELALU punya dia, kalau punya saya bersiap-siaplah Shizu-chan dan Izaya ku persatukan! #dilempar sendal

**W**a**rn**i**n**g, w**a**rn**i**n**g**! : sedikit bumbu OOC, alur engga jelas, Humor fail?, **For this chapter until the end, the pairing is **IzayaxFem!Shizuo**.**

_Gomen kalau ada alur yang sama atau pun jenis yang sama, maklumi OwQd_

Don't Like, Don't Read! :3

.

.

.

**Monster dan Kutu**

**CHAPTER IV : Shonen**

**.** . .

"Shizu-_chan~_ Aku sudah menghangatkan susu yang dikulkas~", ujar Izaya pada sore harinya. Mungkin kelihatan aneh bagi Shizuo karena sikap Izaya yang mendadak baik, tapi karena Shizuo berpikir kutu itu telah terpeleset di kamar mandi, tidak ada salahnya kan menerima 'kebaikan' darinya?

Izaya hanya tersenyum saat memperhatikan Shizuo meminum segelas susu vanilla buatannya. "Nee~ bagaimana rasanya~?", tanya Izaya lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman—seringaian—yang melebar.

"Seperti biasa kok manis, memangnya kenapa?", Shizuo mulai heran. Tiba-tiba didalam tubuhnya terasa aneh, perutnya mual. "S-susunya kadaluarsa ya..?", ujar pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Eh? Kan itu susu yang baru kamu beli tadi pagi~"

"A-ada yang aneh—I-izaya.. K-kau tambahkan apa dalam susu ini, hah..!?"

Terlihat seringaian menakutkan dari Izaya yang berhasil membuat Shizuo berpikir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. "Tidak ada~ aku hanya menambahkan ramuan dari Shinra~"

"Huh!?"

"Tenang saja~ penampilanmu akan berubah kok~ tidak ada yang lain~"

"A-apa maksudmu..?"

Shizuo kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di lantai, kemudian dia meringkuk memegangi perutnya serta dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. "Shizu-_chan_, aku yang mendominasi untuk kali ini~ aah~ tidak, mungkin untuk seumur hidupmu~".

_**Flashback**_

"_Shinra, aku memohon bantuanmu kali ini~ Masa aku yang disuruh hamil?", Izaya berbicara dengan santainya, sementara yang dia ajak bicara terus mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Kegugupan jelas terlukis di wajah dokter berkacamata itu._

"_Tidak bisa, Izaya! Kau tahu kan kekuatan Shizuo? Bisa-bisa aku yang dibunuhnya kalau kuberikan ramuan yang kau minta itu padanya!"_

"_Kan kau sudah berhasil membuatnya~ tenang saja, kalau dia mengamuk setelahnya, aku akan bereskan~"_

_Sejenak, Shinra menatap Izaya lalu menatap Celty. _

_[Kalau itu memang mau dia, berikan saja, Shinra]_

_Celty menghapus kata-kata dalam PDA-nya setelah ditunjukkan pada Shinra dan mulai mengetik kalimat baru. [Dia bisa menjamin, aku sudah bekerja untuknya beberapa tahun ini]_

"_Haaah, baiklah", mendengar helaan pasrah, Izaya tersenyum puas. "Tapi, ingat Izaya," kalimat Shinra terhenti dan memberikan botol kecil berisi cairan warna krim ", Penggunanya akan merasa kesakitan setelah meminum ramuan ini. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada penawarnya, artinya ini akan berlaku seumur hidup pada penggunanya.."_

"_Wakatta ne~ ya sudah!", Izaya segera mengambil botol kecil ditangan Shinra, "uangnya sudah kuberi Celty tempo hari lalu~ matta ne!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

Mengingat itu, Izaya hanya duduk santai memandangi Shizuo yang kini menjadi berbeda. Jangan harap setelah didominasi Shizuo kemarin, Izaya pasrah menerima dirinya sebagai 'uke', otaknya tidak secepat itu menyerah kan?

"I-izaya..", erang Shizuo untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Aah~ aku ingin mengambil minum dulu~ nanti aku akan kembali~", Izaya beranjak keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Shizuo yang tengah meringkuk dalam. Merasakan sesak, mual dan terlebih lagi bagian selangkangannya kini terasa amat sakit dari pada anggota tubuh lainnya.

. . .

Hampir setengah jam dan kini Izaya telah kembali keruangan tempat dimana Shizuo berada. Tapi, saat dia kembali, hanya celana bartendernya yang penuh bercak darah serta kemeja putihnya yang basah.

"Shizu-_chan_?", ujar Izaya dengan nada datar, kemudian terdengar ringisan pelan dari arah meja kerjanya. Pemuda berpakaian jaket _furry_ itu mendekati suara dan mendapati Shizuo yang telanjang dan terlebih lagi…

… Shizuo meringkuk, berusaha melindungi tubuhnya yang kini berlekuk seperti perempuan. Tubuhnya yang kini diperkirakan lebih kecil dari Izaya, rambut _blonde_-nya yang terurai panjang, bagian dadanya yang membesar serta disekitar pahanya yang bernoda warna merah terlihat sangat asing.

"Hei, hei~ kenapa kau menangis~?", Izaya mendekati Shizuo, "J-jangan lihat tubuhku, _b-baka!"_, teriak Shizuo dengan buku melayang mengiringi teriakannya. "Kau malu karena aku laki-laki dan sekarang kau.. perempuan, hm~? Menarik sekali~", ujar Izaya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Iris _ruby_-nya meneliti setiap inci tubuh Shizuo. Benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"KENAPA KAU MENGUBAHKU JADI PEREMPUAN!? AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KEMBALIKAN AKU SEPERTI SEMUA, KUTU!", Shizuo terus berteriak, sementara Izaya hanya berjongkok didepannya. "Iza—!", teriakan itu berhenti setelah bibir Izaya mendarat di bibir milik Shizuo.

"Kau jadi manis, Shizu-_chan_~ tapi maaf, aku lah yang menguasaimu sekarang~"

Shizuo menyentakkan tubuh Izaya kebelakang, secara otomatis tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelas, membuat Izaya terbelalak kaget. "W-waah!? J-jangan lihat! AAARGGHH! Berikan aku baju, I-ZAA-YAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Ikebukuro, Celty melihat Shinra yang membaca berkas-berkas hasil eksperimennya. "Bagaimana ini, Celty? Aku lupa memberi tahu Izaya..", Shinra kebingungan, "Ku telpon ke _handphone_-nya, tidak aktif. Kalau aku ke apartementnya, bisa-bisa aku babak belur karena Shizuo!".

[Kalau begitu, besok saja kuberitahu.]

"Kau ingat kan apa katanya tadi? Seminggu atau dua minggu ini, dia tidak ingin kita ganggu!"

[Tenang saja, Shinra. Aku juga masuk kedalam lingkaran masalah ini. Kau pasangan hidupku kan?]

Kata-kata Celty akhirnya dapat membuat dokter jenius itu tenang. Mungkin benar apa-katanya, tidak usah terburu-buru. Lain kali dia akan beri tahu kepingan informasi efek samping dari ramuan yang dia beri tadi.

Shinra memutuskan untuk tenang kembali dan menikmati malam ini bersama Celty. Jika dia terus memikirkan masalah ini, Izaya tidak akan mempercayakan tugas-tugas lain kepadanya kan?

.

.

Tapi, lain halnya jika dokter berkacamata tersebut terlambat mengingatkan.

.

.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

. . .

**A/N : **_alright~ _kali ini saya bener-bener telat kudet (?) _gomen, min'na. _Sekolah dimulai, kemungkinan tingkat kesibukan mulai naik, jadi kalau ada waktu senggang pasti ku post chapter baru :3 semoga masih ada yang mau baca fict gaje ini X'D Chap kali ini mungkin engga nyambung dengan judul chapnya, yah, maksud saya buat judulnya Shonen itu dikarenakan Shizuo yang Izaya jadikan perempuan, supaya bisa punya anak :3 dan ratenya engga tahu naik atau engga~ (author bejat *plak)

**-Balasan Review, **_**Arigatou**_** atas semua reviewnya!-**

**[Misachin : aargh smut-nya di skip! *nangis darah* duh Shizuo kok tiba2 jadi baik yah? pasti ada udang di balik batu nih hmm.. anw, Shizuo pengennya berapa anak tuh? xD Celty OOC banget! haha di tunggu lanjutannya update soon] **_anda tahu, saya tidak bisa membuat lemon *pundung dipojok ruangan* lihat saja nanti~ mungkin 100 (?) _

**[AnindyaCahya : di sini Shizuo jadi seme kan? tapi kenapa Izaya x Shizuo... kebalik tuh -_- tapi fict-nya kocak! walaupun saya ga tau beberapa karakter di fandom ini, tapi aku tau Izaya sama Shizuo (mereka sering muncul di berandaku :d) btw, lanjut ya] **_hngg, di chapter ini Izaya jungkir-balikkin keadaan lagi (?) X'D aku bakal usahiin lanjut terus :3 _

**[NaRin RinRin : Hohoho author-san #smirk Izaya ayo kau harus hamil #smirk again Shizuo mintalah anak yg bnyak ke izaya! #plak Alur makin menarik, kalo bsa panjangin lg yak! Ok sekian, jaa ne ;D] **_Ternyata Rin-san itu lebih suka Shizuo jadi seme ya QwQ fict-ku yang ini memang awalnya memperlihatkan seperti itu tapi, dichapter berikutnya melenceng :'3 Semoga Rin-san masih betah ya bacanya :'v *nangis sepuluh ember_

**[FujoFujoshiLUV : WTF!? pertanyaan shizuo itu loh, wkwkwkwkwwk gimana nasib izaya kalau hamil tuh... nanti kalau author niat buat izaya engga hamil, saya ngamuk loh /ditimpuk ayo lanjut!] **_Baiklah, kali ini saya tidak selamat QAQ *lari* saya lanjut kok X'DD _

**[mager : padahal aku ngira shizuo bakal jadi uke._. secara dia itu polos(?!), imut, manis, apalagi pas blushing deh! kyaaa..! *fansgirlingan sesaat* /abaikan/ soalnya saya lebih nge-ship IzUo dari Shizaya! TvT /vending machine kasat mata melayang/  
bahkan Izaya aja bilang, "Shizu-chan is 100 cuter than a girl!" .oke, OOT. chap depan ada shonen ai nih? atau ga? apakah akan rated naik? kepo**  
**akhir kata, UPDATE KILAT PLZ PAKE Z...?] **_Shizuo memang yang jadi uke disini, mager-san :'v saya terharu ada yg bilangin Shizuo itu polos dan manis *ngebayangin wajah Shizu-chan yang garang* yap, rated akan naik dan kuusahakan buat 'lemon yang gimana gitu' XD okez sayaz pakaiz hurufz z :'v *dilempar tiang*_

. . .

NEXT : Kehidupan Baru Sang Bartender

. . .

May I have your REVIEW again? :)


End file.
